huntcookfandomcom-20200215-history
Boss Treasures
All of these treasures can be found by the Boss on his hunts. Most of them are randomly obtained, some are only available after you completed a stage. Don't worry about looking for them actively. Only the last 3 of them requires you to perform an specific action. Mystery Bone Strange bone found in the woods. Scary! Doesn't seem like Boss is worried, though! This item is randomly obtained from Boss Hunts. It's also used for the Mystery Bones achievement. Lost Ball A well-used soccer ball. The Boss seems to know how to handle it like a pro. This item is randomly obtained from Boss Hunts. Noisy Bug A noisy cicada! Maybe we can place it near the shop for atmosphere...? Oops, it died. This item is randomly obtained from Boss Hunts. Some people claim it might be related to adjusting the sound on your device or the in-game sound option, but that's probably not true. It's probably just a random drop. Normal Rock Even looking closely, this is just a normal rock. Maybe it has deeper meaning for The Boss? This item is randomly obtained from Boss Hunts. Someone's Fork An antique fork. If we're ever strapped for cash, we might be able to sell this. This item is randomly obtained from Boss Hunts. (By the way, you never get to sell this.) Sunfish Primer A big Sunfish specimen, picked up from somewhere. Let's decorate the restaurant with this! This item is randomly obtained from Boss Hunts. It can be found before you hunt Sunfish. Messy Book Someone dropped this book in the hills. The contents are a bit... scandalous! This item is randomly obtained from Boss Hunts. Raggedy Toy A cute teddy bear. Whoever made this has probably never encountered a real bear! This item is randomly obtained from Boss Hunts. Air Gun? An... air gun? Maybe? It's quite heavy. Why is this in the woods? It couldn't be...? This item is randomly obtained from Boss Hunts. Possibly related to encounters with Rocco somehow? Ray Gun A mystery object dropped from a UFO. The rays it emits seem dangerous... When you enter the Home area, there's a random chance you'll see a UFO flying where there's usually a blimp. If you tap it, it'll abduct a cow and summon another UFO. You can keep doing that until an entire fleet of UFOs come flying across the screen. The next Boss Hunt after you click the first UFO will bring you the Ray Gun. Note: The Ray Gun appears only once. After you've found one, you'll start finding Red Cows instead. Gold Medal ??? "Embrace life by avoiding danger! So must it be." When you load the game and see the splash screen where it says "Select Button", tap the pheasant silhouette a few times. It also works when the company logo switches to the Notice about being a responsible hunter. Doing so will trigger a minigame in which you have to avoid ravens. Tap the screen to jump in order to avoid incoming ravens (you don't have to avoid rocks!) and, after the tenth raven, you win the minigame. When the game starts, send Boss on a hunt and he'll bring you back the Gold Medal. Lost Passport Someone's ID. Photo is a smiling old guy with a load of produce. After you complete the Bear stage and unlock the Overseas, you'll start seeing an airplane flying across the screen. If you tap and hold the airplane, sometimes it will perform a loop. After the airplane has peformed a full loop, send Boss on a hunt and he'll bring you pass the Lost Passport. Category:List